Devices used to transport and care for animals, such as household pets, are various and plentiful. There are a smaller number that can also be safely used to contain pets during transportation in vehicles such as motor vehicles, for example, cars, trucks, SUVs, etc. as others are not properly designed to be properly secured within the interior of the motor vehicles in the event of an vehicular accident, rapid deceleration or severe maneuvering to avoid an obstacle or an accident, for example. Many of those that are so designed are of a rigid construction that may not reduce physical trauma to an animal contained therewithin when the animal strikes a rigid surface. Others are comprised of softer or flexible material, which may flex and give way when the animal contacts a surface during any accident, etc., but are difficult and time consuming to install inside the vehicle.
Some conventional pet car carriers/seats require use of a vehicle's ISOFIX system installed in newer vehicles to secure the child seats to the body of the vehicle by ISOFIX anchorages at the back bottom of vehicle seats, while others use existing seat belts and others use attachments to head rests, etc. ISOFIX is an internationally standardized car seat fitting system and has been standard in most cars since 2006 and may also include a third anchorage point, either a top tether or support leg. From February 2013 new cars with the ISOFIX system include the top tether. However, securing a pet car carrier/seat to the vehicle can be cumbersome and inefficient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pet carrier car seat engagement structure that utilizes a vehicle's seat belt to secure the car seat.
Other objects may appear hereafter.